Charlie Adler
Charles Michael "Charlie" Adler (born October 2nd, 1956) is an American voice actor and voice director. He is known for voicing Starscream in the Transformers film series and as the original voice of Buster Bunny in the Tiny Toon Adventures animated series, among many other characters. He provided the voice of villains Eric Raymond, Techrat and Zipper in the Jem animated series. Early life Adler was born in Paterson, New Jersey, on October 2nd, 1956. In the mid 1960s, his family moved to Nanuet, Rockland County, New York, and later to Massachusetts. Charlie was given the nickname "Beanie" due to always wearing a Beanie cap. His sister, Cheryl Adler, is a psychotherapist. Career Adler's first professional acting job was in a commercial in 1971. Afterward, he worked in a variety of jobs, including waiter, janitor, paper delivery man, floor stripper, house painter, remedial reading teacher and caretaker for an Episcopal church. In 1984 and 1985, he starred as Arnold Beckoff in Torch Song Trilogy, for which he was nominated for the 1985 Helen Hayes Best Actor Award in New York before moving to California in 1986. Adler's first animation role was recorded in New York, voicing My Little Pony's Spike in Rescue at Midnight Castle. In 1985, Adler went to a private audition for Ginny McSwain and Arlene Thornton. McSwain recalls that "he blew their minds" but Adler claims that initially they had no interest in him. Having no demo, they arranged for him to record an audition. Adler improvised characters on the spot during the tape, which impressed both directors, although he was so embarrassed that he performed with his back to them and his face hidden with a hat and sunglasses. His voice acting career took off. Adler landed the roles of Nat Smurfling in the fourth season of The Smurfs, Silverbolt in The Transformers and Eric Raymond, Techrat and Zipper in Jem. He became active chiefly in animation, his roles include reprising as Spike in My Little Pony, Low-Light in G.I. Joe, Mr. O'Greasy in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Deputy Fuzz and Tex Hex in Bravestarr, Cavey, Jr. in The Flintstone Kids, the Hamburglar in a few McDonald's commercials, Mad Dog, Hacksaw and Howard Huge in TaleSpin and Dripple in Tom & Jerry Kids. In 1990, Adler lent his voice to Buster Bunny on Tiny Toon Adventures. The show's producer, Tom Ruegger, recalled that he and voice director Andrea Romano insisted Steven Spielberg to cast Adler. During season 3 of the show in 1992, Adler abruptly walked off from the show after a dispute with the producers. While voice actors with smaller roles in the show were given starring roles in Tiny Toon's successor Animaniacs, Adler had become upset when he had not been given a role in that show. In 1995, he played Cow, Chicken and The Red Guy in the What a Cartoon! series. The derived show, Cow and Chicken, aired from 1997-1999, receiving multiple awards and nominations, including an Annie Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting in an Animated Television Production for Adler as Cow. His voice directing career began in the late 1990s with Rugrats. Adler has since directed The Wild Thornberrys, All Grown Up!, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, The Replacements and many more. In 2002, Adler, with help from David Feiss and Michael Ryan, directed his own short movie No Prom for Cindy. In 2007, Adler voiced in Michael Bay's live-action Transformers film series, providing the voice of Starscream. Adler voiced the Cobra Commander in G.I. Joe: Resolute and G.I. Joe: Renegades. He is currently the voice director on Nickelodeon's Blaze and the Monster Machines, Wabbit and the upcoming film Norm of the North. Gallery Eric.jpg|Adler's roles include Eric Raymond... Techrat.gif|...Techrat... Czipper.jpg|...and Zipper. Charlie Adler - 02.jpg Charlie Adler - 03.jpg Charlie Adler - 04.png Charlie Adler - 07.jpg External links *Official website *IMDb Category:Voice actors